Girls just want to have fun
by BlaiseBaby
Summary: Rosalinda, Blaise, and Draco have found a new way of friendship. Will it become too much? Will feelings arise? As for Rosalinda, she doesn't care as long as she has fun. [Mature of obvious reasons]


Rosalinda Mariano was a young pureblood woman. Being ridiculously wealthy, pureblood and exquisitely good at magic did make her receive a lot of stares and dinners from other pureblood families. Rosalinda's father always has given her the freedom to become friends with whom she pleased but that didn't stop the arranged marriages.

She became friends with Draco Malfloy and Blaise Zabini. They became friends when they were younger they had met at a ball the Malfloys hosted, ever since then they have become inseparable.

THE SUMMER BEFORE HOGWARTS

It was a hot blistering day at the Manor, the trio had been lounging around bored looking for anything to do. Rosalinda was sipping on her spiked lemonade reading a French fashion magazine, Draco was up looking for a book to read in his family library and Blaise was laying by the window looking at Dracos pool.

"Rooooose" sang Blaise looking at her and giving his devious smile.

"Mmmm?" she said tiredly flipping through the pages without looking up.

He grunted as he got up making his way towards her "Let's swim" he said more in a whining tone.

She looked up at him "Blaise we didn't bring our swimsuits" she said rolling her eyes.

He smacked her upside the head "DRACOOO" he yelled at the top of his lungs, Rosalinda kicked him "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" she yelled as she covered her ears.

Before Blaise could answer Draco apparated in the room "Why are you yelling? My fathers in his study" he said menacingly.

Blaise chuckled "Look mate, it's fucking hot and I want to get in the pool so let's go" pointing at the pool.

Draco rolled his eyes "What are we thirteen?"

Rosalinda was eyeing the pool, finally caving in "You know what fuck it, let's go." She said as she was tugging both of the boys with her.

"Rose. No!" Draco said yanking his arm away from her.

Rosalinda huffed and pushed him out of her way "Well it's bloody hot and I'm trying to get shitfaced and swim. Do as you please Draco" She made her way to the pool as did Blaise.

They both waited a moment because they knew Draco would cave in and not miss out on the fun. After five minutes Draco appeared "Fine." He managed to get out.

"Did either of you bring swimsuits?" he asked, they both shook their heads "No," they said simultaneously.

With that being said Blaise started to undress, Draco and Rosalinda stood by watching him. Blaise noticed both of his friends "Well stop being perverts and get in" he winked.

"You wish I swung that way, Blaise" Draco rolled his eyes. He began to undress as well, Rosalinda couldn't help but notice both her best friends have been filling out. She had hugged them and cuddled with them, why is she now noticing.

Being snapped out of her thoughts by water being splashed on her "Don't just stand there! The waters nice Rose!" Draco laughed.

Rose sighed and began taking her clothes off, she had always worn tight fitted clothing but the boys never really looked at her like they did at that moment.

Draco and Blaise stole a glance from each other like they were both thinking the same thing. Rosalinda stood there curvy and busty letting her gray hair fall down her back "What? What's wrong? Is there a bee?" she said looking around.

"You guys know I'm allergic, tell me this instant!" she said swatting the air.

"No you're just.," Blaise mumbled

"I'm what Blaise?" she started to get a little frustrated.

"You've grown Rose" Draco turned pink and looked away.

"Yes well we all grow its part of becoming an adult if you didn't already realize" she giggled as she got in "You're right the water does feel nice," she said splashing around.

"No Rose." Draco said Blaise elbowed him "Mate just leave it" he whispered.

"What now?" she sighed as she got closer to them.

They both stepped back "Rose look what he means is that you've matured... in all the right places mate" Blaise sheepishly said.

"Oh, you mean I have a womans body?" she smirked.

Draco nodded "It's nice, but keep your distance," he said sternly.

Rosalinda laughed loudly, "Don't be afraid of me now! just because I have an ass and tits doesn't mean you can ignore me now!" she began to feeling butterflies.

"You're our best mate, we don't want to think of you that way Rose," Blaise said looking at the water.

Rose looked at them and got a closer "Well what if I want you to?" she said looking at both of them.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Draco stammered getting red.

"Well I've been thinking recently," she said biting her lip.

"Well what if we have fun together?" she asked smiling. They both looked at each other with confusion.

"Rose?" they both asked without another beat Rose flung herself to Blaise and began to kiss him. He froze wide-eyed until she grabbed Draco's head and kissed him. Rose kissed each of them passionately she could feel the heat rise from their faces and other places.

"Think about it" she winked "Well I'm off I have to meet a potential bloke" she sighed, made her way out of the pool and left.

Rose giggled to herself knowing the position she left them in. She wasn't looking for anything serious. Like Blaise said 'We're best mates' That will never change. Girls just want to have fun.


End file.
